Dragon age meets Mass Effect
by Agamede
Summary: What happens when shepard on a mission to find the Prothean artifact, finds something no one ever thought posible. How will an battle worn Qunari Inquisitor, handle being in a time so different from her own. And how will Shepard handle having a Knight Enchanter aboard the Normandy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Dr.Karin Chakwas was no stranger to weird things, but she must admit that this was the strangest thing she had ever had to do in her med bay.

A few days ago Commander Kate Shepard had been on a mission on Eden Prime, to locate an Prothean artifact, which turned out to be a live Prothean. While looking for said artifact, EDI had contacted the team, believing that she had located what appeared to be a faint life sign hidden in a small cave not far from their location. The team decided to take a quick look, before going back to the ship, cause if they had found it so would the Illusive man, and he didn't need to ruin any more lives than he already had. To their surprise they found something they never expected, and it was now laying in the med bay. They had found what appears to be an unknown race, all they knew so far was that it was a female, and her appearance was most intriguing.

Never had they seen a woman as large as this one, with skin, that almost looked to be gray, and she had horns, that looked to have adornments of some sort on them, on top of that she had pointy ears which was something they had never heard about in their time.

She had been wearing a heavy armor, of what looked to be some type of unknown metal. There had also been quite a large sword of the same material as the armor, along with what looked to be some type of handle, looking very similar to the sword handle.

The woman had on her a bag which had what looked like clothes, and some bottles with liquid they had yet to determine what was, even Edi had been unable to figure out what was in those bottles. They had also found what looked to be some sort of food, if she was to hazard a guess, could be meat, along with what looked like fruit of some sort, all well preserved.

All Chakwas knew was that this woman when they brought her aboard the Normandy, had been encased in ice that had been slowly melting, which was why they had been able to detect the life sign. It seemed that the cave had been closed off, but somehow someone had been able to open it up which resulted in the ice slowly melting. The team had brought the body on board the Normandy, much to the surprise of the whole crew, who was very curious about their would be new find. But what was most surprising had been finding out that Eden Prime had been inhabited before humans colonized it, and no one knew anything about it, cause there hadn't been any information to support that the planet in fact had been inhabited by a sentient species.

What they did know about this stranger so far, was that from the look of the armor and weapons, she would have been encased in that ice for quite a long time, at least from what EDI could come up with in her research, this strange woman, would have been in the ice since the medieval times, according to earths history. Well this stranger will have quite the chock when she wakes up, to this time, aboard a star ship of all things, and I don't think she will be to happy being among the stars, which leads me to believe that we will need to handle her with care.

Hearing the doors to the med bay opening, Chakwas saw Shepard stroll up next to the bed, never taking her eyes of this strange person.

"How is she Doc?" Shepard asked wondering what kind of story this woman have, and whether to tell Hackett about this discovery, or if she should wait until they got more information.

"She, like you have a clean bill of health, though I found quite a few scars on her, where the most noticeable one is the one a cross her right eye, but what concerns me is the lack of her left hand." Looking at said hand Kate could see that it looked like it had been cut off from her arm, like the woman her self had decided to cut it off.

"Do you have an estimation to when she will wake up, I would like to take some precautions, like making sure that she doesn't meet certain crew members until she is more comfortable, cause I don't want to scare her to soon." Shepard knew that this was a delicate situation and she so wished that Miranda was aboard cause she was a genius, and she would know what to do about this. All Kate knew was that Miranda was in hiding from Cerberus, and that she was looking for her sister.

Shepard had been told about that when they had met on the Citadel, just before she had gone on yet another of those annoying missions, that she felt was a waste of time, when earth was under attack by the reapers. But still she could understand that they couldn't win this war alone, but damn it if the Council was a bunch of morons with their heads so far up their asses that, she was afraid it would be stuck permanently.

"She could wake up at any time, but she will be weak for a while, and she will need lots of liquid and food, along with a lot of rest. I am not sure what kind of food she is used to so we need to keep it simple for now, and since she haven't eaten anything for a very long time she will need to have it in small doses. She will also need someone to help her, and somewhere to rest. You will need to make a private quarters for her somewhere on the Normandy." Shepard could understand what Chakwas was getting at, since this was an unknown, they would need to put her somewhere private for a while, where they could expose her gradually to this time and the fact that this woman had been asleep for a very long time.

Shepard knew she would have to get EDI to conduct some research into Eden Prime´s history, while she would be doing that Kate would be busy making the starboard cargo room in engineering, into a quarters for the guest, though she would have to ask if the room needed something special to help the treatment of this stranger, but her thoughts was interrupted when none other than their resident shadow broker Liara walked in to the med bay.

"Shepard I would like for you to allow me to talk to her when she wakes up." She said and began pacing around the med bay.

"This is simply fascinating, no one have ever seen a race like this before, which is why I would like to talk to her to find out what race she belongs to, cause if I can I might be able to contact someone on Thessia to find out if the Asari knew anything about this race, or the planet having sentient life." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"Do you know how unheard of, it is that there is a race out the we know nothing about. Just think about the implications it could have scientificly, finding out about their history, whether there where other races like her on this planet, since no knew that people had lived on Eden Prime before humans colonized it. Please allow me to study her Shepard."

Liara looked at her with pleading eyes, cause she was an archaeologist, and study new races like she had studied the protheans, was her passion. A chance to learn about a whole new race, about their history, how they lived, what kind of religion they had, if they had any other races like the one on the bed, by the goddess, she was only 109 years old, and here she was getting the chance to go down in history as the discover of a brand new race, or an old one no one never knew about.

"I understand what you are saying Liara but you have to remember that this woman might never, have seen an Asari before, we don't even know if she have seen humans before. That means we have to be very careful when she wakes up." Shepard looked at the young Asari and could see the confusion written in her eyes, showing how young she really was.

"You have to remember that this woman lived in a time where people where looking up at the stars, but never traveling among them. She lived in a time before technology even existed, and to wake up in a time so different from her own, is going to be quite difficult. We will have to be careful with her, and not exposing her to, to much to soon, so you will have to be patient Liara."

Shepard said looking at the Asari, who seemed to understand what she was getting at, which reminded her.

"EDI can you download the entire database from Eden Prime, and search for anything regarding the history of the planet, if it had been inhabited before humans came, and forward your findings to my terminal in my cabin."

"Of cause Shepard." The blue orb, that had appeared said. Funny that EDI still used the blue orb at times even though she now had a new body, much to jokers delight, to run around in.

"Well no time like the present to set up that quarters for our guest, but Chakwas is there anything I would need to make sure that our resident stranger is comfortable" Getting a head shake from the doctor, Shepard proceeded to walk out of the med bay, grasping Liara´s arm on the way. Since she is so interested in this strange woman, she might as well help, with setting up the cabin for out guest.

AN. This is a story I have been fooling around with in my head for a while. I know the plots and every thing I want in the story so far, just not sure about the title. So let me know what you think and if you have any ideas plot wise, or an idea for a title, give me a pm and lets talk some more about it. Also let me know if I should continue with the story it self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

By the maker my head is killing me, I must have had one hell of a night even if I cant remember half of it.

Shit don't tell me that Iron Bull got me drunk on that vile concoction he had me drink as a celebration for killing that dragon in the Hinterlands, though it seemed like Sera found it to her taste, snoring away under the table while the rest of the gang, had a game of wicked grace, and making fun of Cullen for losing his clothes yet again, that man just never learns.

One of Leliana´s spies had interrupted our game informing us that we had found a possible location of Solas, giving us a chance to stop him once and for all. We where all devastated when we discovered, that he was responsible for how the elves lived now, and he was the one who had captured the gods, in an attempt to restore the elves to their former power, which would mean end of the world as we know it. All I knew at the time was that we just had to stop him. Yes the world wasn't perfect, but it was already changing for the better, now that elves had been given a voice thanks to the warden who used to live in Denerim.

Opening my eyes I see a weird looking room, all white, with I think is beds, by Andrastre what are those funny looking things over them and where am I, cause i´m not in Thedas anymore that´s for sure. Noticing a woman in clothes I have never seen before, moving towards the bed im laying on.

At least I think its a bed, is so soft compared to my bedrolls, but why does everything have to be so white you get a bloody headache just looking around.

I Don't think she have noticed me awake yet, so I pretend to be still sleeping, studying the woman, while she moves around touching that weird contraption on her arm. I have come to believe that this woman must be some kind of a healer, cause only a healer can have such a gentle touch and not be your lover.

I hope the others are alright as i haven't seen them yet and can only guess that they have been captured, my thoughts are interrupted by a gentle yet commanding voice.

"Edi has the commander been notified that out patient is awake?"

How did she know I was awake. By the gods is that a ghost she is talking to, I think looking around to see where the voice comes from. A blue Orb pops up near the bed im laying in.

"I have notified Shepard, Dr. Chakwas, but I would like to talk to your patient as I believe she may have been frighten by my presence."

The blue Orb says bobbing up and down.

"Dammit I should have know this would happen asking for your help Edi, she isn't ready to meet you yet, as I told you before she needs to be eased into this." The doctor was livid how could she have made that mistake but before she could get any further she was interrupted.

"You do not scare me ghost as I have met your kind many times, all I need to know is what is you intention?" A gruff voice not used in a long time asked surprising the human as well as the AI.

Stepping forward the human female introduced her self.

"I am Doctor Chakwas. I am in your terms the healer of this place and the ghost as you call her is Edi. Our intentions are not to cause any harm, but to help you. Will you please allow us to help you?" The healer asked nervously as she had never met any like her patient and had no idea what to expect.

"why am I here. Am I a prisoner? I ask.

Well if I am a prisoner I will not go down without a fight, I think just a the commander enters. Instantly im on my feet, scaring the healer. Though I have no weapons its not gonna stop me from escaping. What they do not know is that I have magic and can summon my own spirit sword.

"Do not come any closer." I say summoning my Spirit Blade as I stand ready for an attack, looking straight at the commander, who seems quite surprised, but stops in her tracks.

"Who are you and are you working for Solas?" Did he discover our plans to stop him. By the maker don't tell me we have a spy in our ranks, besides Leliana of cause. "Why are you holding me prisoner?" I ask still keeping my eyes on both of the women in the room, as I notice the funny looking door thingie open. "By Andrastre tits what kind of demon are you?" I say as a silver looking woman steps into the room. Getting ready to summon up a fireball I hear.

"Holy shit how did you do that. Is it real. Are you a biotic of some kind?"

The commander looks quite confused by my blade, which has me confused as well. Do they not know about magic, have they been so far removed from the world that they never learned about mages. That alone gives me an edge if they decide to attack me, though im no sure about that silver demon looking at me with a blank stare. Its as if she doesn't have any facial features at all. Frowning "Whats a biotic?". I wonder if that's what they call mages in this place.

"If you put away that shiny sword, ill explain everything. You will not be harmed in any way. I am Commander Kate Shepard and I know you are quite confused at the moment." Seeing the blade disappear, she moves closer when horned woman the collapse giving in to the blissful darkness once again.

Luckily Edi was fast enough to catch her, and put her on the bed again.

"She is still quite weak Shepard, and will need a lot of rest. Summoning that sword must have sapped the last of her strength, though I must say im surprised" The doctor says thoughtfully.

"I have never seen a biotic summoning a sword like that before. Do you think that she like Jack, have been experimented on by Cerberus"?

Kate had been wondering the same when she first saw that blue sword, if this woman had been held captured by The illusive man, there would have been more of her people, and there would have been records of her. It just didn't add up. One thing Shepard did know was that she had a bad feeling about all of this, but also that she would be able to trust this, what ever she was, as she seemed to be an honorable woman as long as you are open and honest with her. Or at least that was the feeling Kate had gotten in the brief exchange.

"I would suggest that we have some human food ready for when she wakes as it will help her gain some strength, also Edi I would like you to monitor our guest, making sure she doesn't eat to much to fast as it will only make things worse".

Few hours went by before the patient finally woke up again, to the smell of food. Though i didn't know what it was, it went down anyway cause i was starving.

The commander came back while I was finishing up my food, even though it looked weird it tasted pretty good. She believed it was time tell me how I ended up in this weird place, so she launched in to the tale of how she found me, and how they had been working on keeping me alive for a while.

"Found me what in Andrastre do you mean by that commander?" I was now more confused by everything than I have ever been before.

"First you will have to know that you are not in your time anymore. What I mean by that is that when we found you encased in some kind of special ice, we took note that you probably have been in that ice for about 500 years, maybe even longer." Shepard then proceeded with telling me about her people and how they evolved. How they took to the stars I big ships, met people on other planets, she explained that all the land we lived on was called a planet, when she noticed my confusion. The Commander told about the different species they had met along the way, trying to make sure not to say to much to soon. When done I was sitting speechless, how do you begin to describe the feeling you have when you have lost everything, the people you where playing wicked grace with no more than a few hours ago, are now gone, that everything you knew doesn't exist anymore.

"By Andrastres hairy ass how is that even possible, last thing I remember was that my companions and I, had gotten information's by one of Leliana´s spies, about the location of one of our old, what we thought to be a friend once, and went to investigate." Fiddling with the adornments on one of my horns, just to make sure they are still there. What do I do now as I have no home anymore, and all my companions are all gone. Does that mean that Solas is gone as well. No he was a god, so he is still out there somewhere, and I need to find him. Maybe these nice people can help when I tell them my story, as I feel like I can trust them.

"I believe I have yet to introduce my self and for that I apologize. I am Lenora Adaar, former leader of the Inquisition. Also known as the Herald of Andrastre. Honor guard to Divine Victoria, who is..erm was also my best friend and former spymaster Leliana." Bowing as a sign of courtesy.

"Must admit that I have no idea what you are talking about, and for that matter what are you?" The commander asked me. "We have never en counted anyone like you before and we have en counted many races traveling around as much as we seem to do."

"I am a Qunari.

A.N I apologize for the long wait. I have been writing and rewriting the chapter a few times, its still not perfect but it will do for now, since you have been so patient with me.


End file.
